El plan más malvado: ¡Ser papá!
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Ser malvado era una cosa, ser un padre malvado era otra cosa... Una pequeña visión al inicio de la historia de Doof con Vanessa.
1. Chapter 1

En tan sólo tres meses, su vida se había tornado a la maldita rutina: despertar cada mañana después de que ella ya se hubiese ido a trabajar, degustar un pan tostado con mermelada y café mirando con aburrimiento las noticias, pasar el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde construyendo algún invento que terminaba explotando antes de su llegada y las noches soñando que el ciclo jamás acabaría. No era que su vida anterior fuese mejor, de hecho no lo era, pero el factor de incertidumbre hacía las cosas un tanto más interesantes. Hizo un par de estiramientos tras levantarse y al terminar se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, al verse con aquella pijama de seda se arrepintió de sus pensamientos. Casarse fue la mejor decisión que había tomado; sus citas previas terminaban en fracasos que lo llenaban de incertidumbres y la inestabilidad económica se veía ya tan lejana desde aquel hogar de amplias paredes y muebles finos.

Bajó las escaleras y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí lo supo, algo no estaba bien: los trastes estaban puestos sobre la mesa y había algo similar a un huevo frito sobre su plato. La sorpresa no terminaba, su mujer estaba sentada en la silla de a lado.

—Buenos días cariño, espero que te guste el desayuno.

—Esto es… extraño. ¿Hoy no irás a trabajar?

—Acabo de regresar del médico, salí desde temprano.

—¿Del médico? —¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba enferma? ¡Lo sabía! Aquella mujer era malvada y quería verlo muerto del susto!—. ¡Ay no! ¿No me digas que se te ha pegado el virus del elefante pardo? Oí que es una enfermedad terrible que te hincha las orejas y hace que tu nariz parezca una trompa…

—Heinz…

—Mi nariz parece un pico de pingüino, no una trompa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte; además, te salen unas manchas verdes, ¿o eran moradas? No espera, las verdes eran de la fiebre del monstruo del pantano…

—¡Heinz!

—Yo no sé porque les ponen esos nombres, digamos que le da eso mismo a un elefante, entonces ¿tendrá los síntomas del humano pardo?

—Vas a ser papá.

—Imagínate a una grulla con manchas… Eh, perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Se quedó en silencio un momento. "Vaya, se lo está tomando mejor de lo que imaginaba" pensó al ver su expresión tan serena, al menos esa impresión tuvo por cinco segundos, antes de que empezara a gritar como desesperado y a correr como loco por toda la casa tirando muebles y macetas. Los recuerdos de su dolorosa infancia llegaban uno tras otro azotando con mano firme a su mente tal como su padre hacía con él, y hubiesen sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para haberle provocado un colapso de no haber sido porque el golpe en la cabeza contra el frente de la puerta le ganó en la carrera.

Apretó el puño y sintió la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama; abrió los ojos para contemplar unos anteojos morados que lo observaban fijamente aunque con cierta clemencia.

—Debí ser más sutil, no pensé que fuera a afectar de ese modo.

—¡Ah, descuida! Me he puesto peor —dijo a modo de broma para tranquilizarla, lástima que no hallaba las palabras de aliento para sí mismo—. Pero ¿cómo sucedió esto?

—¡Oh, por favor! Ahora me dirás que crees en la cigüeña.

—¡Clara que no! Todo mundo sabe que los bebes son traídos por valkirias.

Charlene puso cara de 'esto no es gracioso'.

—Siempre te han gustado mis bromas. Como sea, es que todo esto me pone muy nervioso y estoy… asustado.

—No hay nada que temer, sólo razones para alegrarse.

—Tengo miedo de no ser un buen papá —dijo Doof bajando la mirada y con un tono bastante melancólico, ella tomó su mano para darle ánimo.

—Yo confió en que serás un excelente padre —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió para dejarlo descansar—. Más tarde haremos la planificación de los siguientes meses.

Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y una sobre la frente para sobarse el golpe que aún le dolía. "Quién lo diría, Heinz Doofenshmirtz… padre; eso suena mejor que Heinz Doofenshmirtz, abogado, porque es obvio que todos los abogados son malvados… y esto de pensar en tercera persona, también".

En el fondo estaba feliz, de hecho, nunca antes en su patética vida se había sentido tan feliz, pero un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo. "¿Y cómo debe ser un buen padre?" "¿Y si termino siendo igual que el mío?" se preguntaba y aquella sensación de alegría se le escurría del cuerpo. No, el no era capaz de obligar a alguien a ser un gnomo; bueno, tal vez a su hermano, pero no a su propio hijo. "Jamás, yo no… jamás seré como mis padres, nunca lo o la abandonaré. Nunca le faltaran besos y abrazos, celebraré todos sus cumpleaños, siempre estaré ahí. Le amaré, me amará". Volvió a cerrar los ojos e imaginó la vida perfecta que no tuvo en un mundo donde todo era alegría y felicidad, dulces de feria, tardes de verano en la playa...

—¡Pero ese no es mi estilo! —Gritó. —¡Le enseñaré a ser malvado!

Se imaginó con un bebé de plástico (tenía dificultades para imaginarse uno de verdad porque le desagradaban y en realidad los de juguete igual, pero su mente no daba para más en esos momentos) metiéndose en una fila llena de niños pequeños, tomando todo el plato de muestras gratis con la leyenda "tome uno", escabulléndose al cine sin pagar boleto y lo más importante…

—¡Le enseñaré a construir inadores y seré su gran ejemplo a seguir cuando por fin me haya apoderado del Área Limítrofe!

Todos sus temores se desvanecieron y algo cálido le invadía llenándolo de vida, aquella extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegarle a las piernas, lo que le hizo dar un salto fuera de la cama y con todo y pijama puesta, dio otro salto por la ventana cayendo varios pisos hasta el patio, pero ni las ramas y hojas que se incrustaron en él impidieron que en cuestión de minutos ya anduviera por toda la ciudad gritando eufóricamente "¡Voy a ser papá y nadie podrá impedirlo… ni tú!" dijo señalando al cartero, "¡O tú!" le reprochó al perro, "¡Ni ustedes!" alardeó en dirección a la tienda de maniquís, "¡Ni tú, tú o ese de la esquina!" gritando desde lo alto de un poste de luz. Incluso se detuvo frente a un poster promocional con la cara de su hermano que se lanzaba para diputado. "¡Esta vez, Roger, tendré algo que tú ni en tus mejores sueños poseerás!"

Charlene contemplaba todo desde la ventana. "Parece un niño pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que más me gusta de él." Y sonrió, inclusive cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y su esposo fue arrollado por los autos de la avenida principal. Le fue difícil intentar disimular la risa mientras llamaba a la ambulancia.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer mes corrió lentamente para él… literalmente hablando, con la pierna rota tuvo que estar en cama sin poder hacer mucho. Al principio insistía en que podía solo, pero ella se cansó de tener que estar lavando la comida que a cada rato tiraba en el trayecto de la cocina su cuarto, por lo que se vio sometido a tener servicio personal de veinticuatro horas a la cama, un gesto maligno sin lugar a dudas.

—Podría construir un robot que haga esto, se llamaría Norm —dijo mientras su mente iba armando los mecanismos necesarios para su construcción.

—No es momento para que juegues a ser el científico malvado, cariño —respondió mientras dejaba el vaso sobre el taburete.

—A veces creo que desestimas mis niveles de maldad, en verdad no sabes lo terrible que puedo llegar a ser.

Heinz era algo así como la cosa menos nociva que conocía, y aunque no lo aparentara, ella había pasado buena parte de su vida entre gente tóxica, por decir lo menos. Bromeó diciendo que el reglamento de tránsito era más malvado que él y aunque no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo (¡Y los impuestos, no se podían dejar de lado los terribles impuestos!) no pudo evitar gesticular al ver cómo no lo tomaba en serio.

—Mira, iré un rato con mis amigas del club literario, no intentes nada "malvado", ¿de acuerdo?

Lanzó un suspiro largo y tendido. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y su esposa salió sin mirar. Se mordía los labios y preguntaba cómo rayos le demostraría a su futuro descendiente sobre la maldad si ni siquiera su esposa le creía. Le consolaba saber que los niños eran más fáciles de impresionar.

Las cuitas del joven Werther le parecían un mero drama de telenovela a comparación de las de su esposo, si Goethe lo hubiese conocido definitivamente el protagonista se llamaría Heinz y la menor de sus penas sería la de no conseguir el amor de una rubia comprometida; de hecho, ahora no podía dejar de pensar que en comparación, el protagonista no era mas que un adolescente hormonal y melodramático.

—¡Charlene! Te toca la página treinta y cinco —gritó su compañera de a lado y su mente regresó a la habitación, no podía evitarlo, los nervios llevaban semanas comiéndosela por dentro a ella también.

—¿Y tu marido está bien? ¿No sobre-reaccionó cuando le diste la noticia? —preguntó la dama de blusa verde.

—Algo así, pudo ser peor —y en verdad pudo serlo.

—¿Dejarás el trabajo de la empresa? —coreó otra señora.

—Ya lo he hecho, quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a esto.

—Quien fuera tú como para darse esos lujos, mientras una se mata como burro trabajando para medio darle de comer a sus hijos —refunfuño la gorda de lentes a la que nunca le parecía nada.

—Pero tú también tienes tiempo para venir aquí, y bastante seguido, ¿no es así, Estela?

Y la mujer no volvió a decir nada más, cuando ella contestaba con ese tono lo mejor era terminar los pleitos por las buenas. Charlene era la hija menor de un magnate muy poderoso de la ciudad de Danville. Ya que sus hermanos mayores manejaban la empresa de su padre, ella tenía la libertad y los recursos para poderse dedicar a las cosas que verdaderamente le gustaban, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo o dedicándose a pasatiempos como la fotografía y la pintura; estudió danza en una de las mejores universidades del país y ocasionalmente agarraba trabajos de medio tiempo para no aburrirse, el tenerlo todo no siempre era lo mejor, mucho menos cuando se trataba de chicos. Siempre lo mismo: patanes que la asechaban por su dinero, tontos que intentaban impresionarla con sonrisas falsas y chocolates baratos para que ella sacara la tarjeta de crédito al momento de ir a restaurantes verdaderamente lujosos.

Mientras el apuesto joven alemán se lamentaba no ser digno del amor de Carlota, su vista se posó en un juego de ajedrez en la mesa del fondo. Recordó ese día hace cerca de dos años en que decidió unirse al club de ajedrez local, cosa que causo un revuelto total entre los hombres del lugar, las chicas lindas no entraban a clubs considerados para 'nerds'. En su primer día ganó tres rondas seguidas en menos de una hora, se preguntaba si el nerviosismo excesivo de sus rivales al verla tenía algo que ver con sus victorias fáciles.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué no pruebas con el de allá? Nadie le ha podido ganar" dijo el dueño del club señalando a una sombría figura que sostenía con sus huesudas manos una reina negra. Lo saludo sin dejarse intimidar demasiado por el aura pesimista que desprendía su potencial contrincante; la miró un momento a los ojos y bajando la mirada se limito a preguntarle: "¿blancas o negras?". Tras responderle 'negras', comenzaron una batalla campal de horas donde ninguno de los dos cedió; cayeron torres, marfiles, peones y finalmente:

—Jaque mate —pronunciaron los largos labios de aquel hombre algo encorvado con bata.

—¡Realmente eres muy bueno! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Heinz… Doofenshmirtz —más parecía que le respondía un ratón que un hombre.

—Se me ha hecho bastante tarde, pero mañana vendré por la revancha, Heinz.

No dijo nada, se limito a despedirse con el brazo y a volver a acomodar las piezas. Se notaba a leguas que era tímido, pero con el tiempo consiguió que fuera hablando un poco más, cada día se iba volviendo una batalla que ella no podía ganar, al menos en el terreno de juego, porque en el verbal ella siempre tenía una jugada maestra.

—¿Entonces eres inventor?

—Algo así, construí mi primer inador a los siete años, pero siempre me terminan derrotando los volcanes de bicarbonato.

—Lo típico, hay gente que nunca sale de los clásicos, —esperaba que él comenzara a llevar las riendas de la conversación, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿eres casado?¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

La pregunta le hizo tirar su pieza por accidente.

—Realmente... no quiero hablar de eso —volvió a ponerla en su lugar pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada. Normalmente ella no era tan insistente, al menos no en seguir una conversación si la otra persona no lo deseaba, pero esa vez decidió arriesgarse del mismo modo que a veces le gustaba afrontar los retos para hacer que su vida no se volviera una ciclo de repeticiones aburridas.

—No debes dejarte caer por una mala experiencia, todos hemos tenido nuestros malos ratos y además...

—¡Mi última cita me cambió por una ballena! —Dijo casi gritando, pero logró contenerse—. Pero, da igual, siempre me terminan cambiando por alguien o algo más, que importa si es un chico de manos grandes o una ballena—y aunque logró acallar sus palabras, no así pudo con esa expresión de melancolía y profundo dolor.

Sin querer, lo primero que sintió fue algo de lástima... vaya... ¡Una ballena! Eso sonaba bastante peor que sus constantes fracasos con patanes que al menos eran humanos, con todo y que a veces se comportaban como bestias. Pero de algún modo esa pena comenzó a transformarme por genuina simpatía ya que los dos compartían de alguna manera esa clase de soledad forzada.

—Yo... sólo quería decirte que eventualmente encontrarás a alguien que en verdad pueda apreciar lo muy agradable que eres.

—¿De… de verdad piensas que soy una persona agradable? —le preguntó con un gran rubor en el rostro.

—Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que… ¿De verdad vas a jugar ese caballo?

—¡Ah, esto… no claro que no! Esa sería jugada de principiantes, moveré esto aquí y… gané de nuevo.

Pero mentía, Charlene había ganado algo ese día. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a salir, sus citas eran poco menos que románticas, pero los dos se sentían a gusto así, porque a él no le importaba su dinero, ni a ella sus traumas del pasado que le fue relatando eventualmente, ni sus supuestas aspiraciones a ser un científico malvado porque ella sólo podía a ver a un joven tierno y amable aunque muy inseguro de sí mismo.

—Ya llegué, Heinz.

No recibió respuesta, subió al cuarto y lo encontró mirando la televisión, complemente aburrido y con la misma mirada de perro apaleado de cuando lo conoció.

—¿De nuevo te han comido la lengua los ratones? Tal vez esto te anime un poco —y de su bolsa sacó un tablero de ajedrez. Pasaron el resto de la noche jugando. Esa noche, la reina negra venció al rey blanco.


End file.
